Little star - Book 1
by Naruto1805
Summary: Fay Malfoy is the little sister of Draco Malfoy. With an overprotective third year brother, how will this little star survive her first year at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first story; of what I hope will be a series of stories. I am new to fanfiction so please review and tell me how I am doing so far!**

If someone were to pass by the Malfoy mansion (which no one would since it _was_ in the middle of nowhere) they would notice nothing out of the ordinary, but inside of the mansion it was entirely a different story. "Draco, we have 15 minute before we have to leave and you are still not packed!", "Fay finish eating your breakfast and go brush your teeth!". The Malfoy mansion was in a state of chaos and it would not be surprising if many other homes were too. The reason for all this chaos was that it was the first day of Hogwarts and it would certainly be a problem if someone were to miss the train!

* * *

 ** _15 minutes later…_**

The Malfoy family was finally ready to go! With Narcissa holding her daughters hand tightly, Lucius ushered his family into the fireplace, throwing floo powder in while yelling "Kings Cross Station" and the Malfoy family was off. _Choo Choo,_ "that's the train", Narcissa said. She kissed Fay on the forehead and hugged her son, while Lucius gripped his children's shoulder and gave them a rare genuinely smile. Fay and Draco said goodbye to their parents and phased trough the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

* * *

"Draco, what if I do badly at this school?", Fay asked her older brother once they had found a compartment on the train. Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes but gave a small smile, "Little Star, you are a Malfoy and an exceptional learner", "I promise that you will do amazing". Fay relaxed at his words, as she knew her brother would never lie to her with something that important. Just then the door opened, revealing Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Fay greeted them with a kind smile and Draco just gave a quick nod (typical Draco). The quiet compartment soon became filled with the chatter of the soon to be slytherins catching up on what they had done this summer. Fay smiled, she had a feeling that her first year at Hogwarts would be great.


	2. Chapter 2 Hogwarts!

**Second chapter of my book! Please review :D**

 ***Theo is a first year in this fic!**

While chatting with his friends, Draco felt something heavy drop on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Fay's head resting on his shoulder. Pansy looked at him curiously, "She was so excited about going to Hogwarts that she barely got any sleep", Draco quickly explained. _GRR,_ Gregory blushed, "That was me" he said sheepishly. Draco rolled his eyes and Millicent stood up, "I am going to go get some food for everyone" she said and walked out of the compartment.

* * *

The conductor had just announced that they would arrive at Hogwarts in 5 minutes. Everybody was dressed in their robes and chatting happily. Fay felt butterflies in her stomach and though she might hurl but she remembered that she had nothing to fear, she _was_ a Malfoy! "Firs years, over here!", A large burly man directed, whom Fay guessed was the groundskeeper Hagrid. Draco gave a quick squeeze to Fay's hand and she then stepped onto the boat leading to Hogwarts.

* * *

Right before the hat was dropped on to her head, Fay saw her brother's eyes looking at her. Reassuring her that everything would be alright. "Hmm, what do we have here", "Oh! A Malfoy", "Fay jumped "Who's there!" she demanded. "I am the sorting hat, of course" the hat responded. Fay relaxed and greeted him/she, whatever the hat was! Fay waited patiently while the sorting hat picked through her memories. The hat chuckled and then yelled out "SLYTHERIN!".

* * *

After the feast at the hall the slytherins were led to their dorms. The first year did not separate into girls and boys as they were too young to do anything _inappropriate._ Fay shared with a quiet boy name Theo Nott. She was too tired to try getting to know him, so she quickly changed into her night gown and said goodnight to her roommate. Fay smiled, tomorrow was going to be her first official class and she was determined to do her best!

Theo Nott curled in on himself, slipping into a nightmare realm that contained only his haunting memories.


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting Started

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile as I had a bit of a writer's block! Because of this I will give you guys** _ **two**_ **chapters. Let's start then. Don't forget to** **review.**

 _6:00 AM_

Fay woke up exactly at dawn, she had an hour to get ready and then 30 minutes to to get to the Great Hall, Draco had warned her to wake up early because getting to the Great Hall would take some time since Hogwarts liked to switch things around every-once in a while. Fay looked over to her roommate, Theodore and was not surprised to see him still asleep. She had heard him tossing around in his sleep and though she was interested in what it could be about, she knew that he would think like all slytherins did that it would be a sign of weakness, revealing such a thing. So, Fay decided that she would get ready and if he wasn't awake by _6:30_ she should wake him. It wouldn't be good if he were to be mad at Fay since they were stuck together for at least a year. Fay wore her Hogwarts uniform, a long sleeves collared grey sweater with a white shirt underneath. A green and silver tie and a pleats grey skirt. Lastly, she put on below the knees grey stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. Fay brushed her blonde, almost white hair and pinned it back with two emerald- colored clips. Lastly she put on her robe with the slytherin crest on the back and a silver charm bracelet Millicent had gotten for her eleventh birthday. Fay looked in the mirror and smiled, she was ready to go.

* * *

 _7:00 AM_

Fay walked out of her room and headed towards Pansy. "Wheres Draco?" Fay asked. "probably still asleep, you know your brother" "his only weakness is waking up" Pansy said with tint of humor in her voice. Just then, Draco entered, scowling while doing so. "Pansy" he said with scorn, "I'd appreciate if you didn't make fun of me in front of my little sister." Pansy rolled her eyes and stomped off to gossip with some other slytherins girls. Fay giggled softly, the relationship between Draco and Pansy was very amusing. "So, Fay you excited for your first day of Hogwarts?" her brother asked. "Of course" she responded haughtily. Draco smirked at her and then told her they should go to the Great Hall before all the food was gone.

 _7:45 AM_

Fay was enjoying her time in the Great Hall, chatting with her friends. They had arrived exactly at _7:30_ , after many twists and turns. When the food was served Fay couldn't believe her eyes, Draco had told her there would be lots of food but she didn't realize that there would be _this_ much. Even though she wanted to dig right in, she remembered her manners and made sure to eat with dignity. "Welcome all! Professor Dumbledore exclaimed. " We have a new defense of the dark arts teacher, his name is Remus Lupin. There were some scattered applause but many people were just too busy eating. "What class do you have first" Draco asked curiously to his sister. "I have defense of the dark arts" she responded with a smile. Draco made a face "too bad for you, to have a mangy _mutt_ as your teacher first thing" he exclaimed in disgust. Fay frowned "Draco! You don't even know this teacher, you shouldn't make fun of him" Draco rolled his eyes mumbling something about stupid little sisters and gryffindors as professors but said nothing else. Fay laughed, Draco was so easy to rile up sometimes. "10 minutes till classes start!" a teacher said. Draco ordered Gregory to escort Fay to her classroom, Fay rolled her eyes at his over-protectiveness but went along with it anyways.


End file.
